


google, search up love (did you mean: akaashi keiji?)

by oofmybones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Awkward Romance, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Falling In Love, First Love, Introspection, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: When he was a kid, Koutarou thought love was simple. To a 5 year old with wide sparkling eyes, it was a fairytale. You look at someone the first time and you could fall in love in a heartbeat—next thing you know you'd afterwards spend the rest of your undoing lives together for eternity. For little Koutarou, love was only happily ever after. His moms were just proof! Why else would love be anything but bad?Oh, how Koutarou missed being 5. Love was so much harder than he thought it was, and it was definitely bad. Like, bad bad.(or: wherein bokuto's brain has no thoughts, only love for akaashi keiji. he thinks hard about what it really means to love.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	google, search up love (did you mean: akaashi keiji?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello bokuaka stans. i give only this peace offering  
> aaa ik i have to finish my bkdk fic but i never write for haikyuu so here it is!! i based this mostly on my own experiences and on what i believe in personally, so this fic has a lot of me in it. i wanted to add in my personal headcanon that bokuto has adhd (as i actually am neurodivergent), but i didn't know where to put it so maybe just keep that in mind while reading as this is largely in his pov!!   
> i hope u all enjoy :)) 🤍

* * *

When he was a kid, Koutarou thought love was simple. To a 5 year old with wide sparkling eyes, it was a fairytale. You look at someone the first time and you could fall in love in a heartbeat—next thing you know you'd afterwards spend the rest of your undoing lives together for eternity. For little Koutarou, love was only happily ever after. His moms were just proof! Why else would love be anything but bad?

Oh, how Koutarou missed being 5. Love was so much harder than he thought it was, and it was definitely bad. Like, bad bad.

How else can it not be bad, when it's absolutely dreadful since he didn't actually know how it technically worked? It was more troublesome than he was ever taught it was. He didn't know love meant having to pine over your painfully pretty bestfriend and vice captain because you didn't have the guts to actually confess your ginormous crush on him.

Akaashi was his complete opposite, but also the only person who could keep up with him and understand him aside from his family. He was way out of Koutarou's league, but Koutarou couldn't help falling for him. There was just something so right about the way he and Akaashi navigated their little relationship—as friends and teammates respectively.

Akaashi often told him that he was a star, and so Koutarou often wondered what he did to ever have someone like the other orbit around him like he belonged by Koutarou's side. He was a giant idiot, a bit too sensitive, and according to the kid from Karasuno, was a bit egotistic. Whatever that meant.

He felt in his gut that they were meant to be, and often, his gut was never wrong. 

Somehow, the cosmos agreed with his gut in just 2 beeps.

  
2 new texts:

Akaashi: Bokuto-san.  
I like you.  


Koutarou could swear he flatlined for a second over the 4 words. Surely, this wasn't actually happening, wasn't it? 

And just when Koutarou was going to think Akaashi meant it in a platonic way, his phone beeps for the third time:

  
Akaashi: More than a friend.

  
Suffice to say, Koutarou flipped his shit. He called Kuroo immediately to ask him about what to do, but then his absolute shitface of a friend proceeded to ignore his 3 calls, so Koutarou just sent Akaashi a bunch of keyboard smashing as a reply, all because his fingers were shaking too much to type out anything remotely coherent. 

Surprisingly, it still worked out nonetheless. Now he and Akaashi were dating! He couldn't wrap his head around it. If you asked Koutarou, it felt like a dream. Bokuto Koutarou dating Akaashi Keiji is now officially not just a fantasy! When the next morning came, Koutarou was still trying to process everything. 

(Kuroo called him back later that afternoon. The fucker apparently didn't answer on purpose because he was with Kenma. Koutarou always knew Kuroo was just never going to be loyal their broship first pact. Well, who was Koutarou to talk anyways?)

The weeks after that were some of Koutarou's happiest, and... were frankly grueling. In a way.

Koutarou had always texted Keiji even before he started dating him—even if it was stuff like cats he found when walking home, pranks he pulls on Kuroo, or even just things that reminded him of his setter. Keiji texted him a lot too, either replying to everything he sends in well-worded sentences or just reminding Koutarou about things he usually forgot about. But now that they have these feelings, it's a little bit more complicated.. more on Koutarou's side.

Before Keiji confessed to him, Koutarou was happy with just trying to get his attention all the time in any means possible. Anyone else would say Keiji was too obvious about his feelings for his captain, but Koutarou was too painfully oblivious about most things. So like any other human in the world who had a crush, he was content with how little he could have of Keiji.

Any time he had alone with him Koutarou treasured. Why would he not, when the day could come when Keiji could so easily end up being asked out by some other person and he'd become so out of reach eventually? Koutarou knew he wouldn't have Keiji around forever, as even the fates decided Keiji would be better off as his kouhai. 

Oh, and there is also the fact that Koutarou has never dated anyone before, explaining why he is completely clueless on how the whole thing worked, so there's that.

Between balancing everything he had going on in his life—which he was already very terrible at, by the way—and trying to keep consistent in the new romantic aspect of their relationship, Koutarou was struggling on whether he was doing anything right at all. He was happy with the new development he had with Keiji, sure, but he couldn't help but want to try harder for him. Keiji was always stellar with dealing with everything that kept him busy, and Koutarou just wants to be someone who doesn't add to Keiji's burdens.

As the months came and passed, Koutarou fell harder for Keiji everyday. His heart would still flutter when Keiji said his name the same way it used to even before Keiji confessed to him, and the feeling of Keiji's hand tightly clasped in his own would never fail to fill his senses with so much warmth. Their hangouts became dates, and everyday Koutarou looked forward to the good morning texts from Keiji sent lovingly with an owl emoji.

They didn't even have a label yet, but Koutarou found himself dreaming of a future with Keiji being a big part of it, preferably still as the person Koutarou would say his I love you's to. 

Koutarou was over the moon for Keiji as early as it was, but nonetheless, they took everything about their relationship slowly. They were still relatively awkward and shy with affection, considering they were both each other's firsts, yet Koutarou was happy with whatever they had.

The first time they kissed was when he went to Keiji's to study and ended up spending the night, and as two teenagers not having kissed anyone at all before, it was clumsy and unsure by all means. But however it went, it didn't stop Koutarou from missing the taste of Keiji on his tongue in spite of it all. Their second was just mere moments from their first, but it was just as memorable, and Koutarou wanted time to stop for a minute just to frame the scene to keep it stored away in his mind forever.

And sure, Koutarou may be an idiot, but he was highly perceptive, especially when it came to Keiji. He knew he was just as hesitant with everything when it came to their relationship, mostly due to embarrassment. But even then, they were in it together, and Koutarou knew that just by holding Keiji's hand, it would be sufficient enough for them to carry on and be together. As much as Koutarou felt more comfortable by Keiji's side than he ever did with anyone else, Keiji was just the same.

They became officially boyfriends on a whim. They went out on a date and the waitress taking their order called them boyfriends accidentally, and Keiji, with his beautifully flushed face under the harsh fluorescent lights, didn't have the heart to say otherwise. Koutarou was busy turning red and smiling goofily into his palms over the ordeal, and only lifted his head up when Keiji laughed softly across from him. Koutarou made sure to commit the sound to memory.

On that day, when walking Keiji home, his setter didn't just take home Koutarou's dramatically large jacket on his shoulders and a half-empty plastic cup with taro boba still inside it. Keiji stole away Koutarou's heart with a wide smile and a soft kiss on his captain's lips, and Koutarou let it all slide as he stood there in the concrete when a gentle breeze blew by, not fazed by the cold weather due to the warmth still left in his chest. He only faintly registered Keiji's whisper to text him when he got home.

Call Koutarou a lovesick fool these days and he would not give a whole ass damn at all. It wasn't like that wasn't the truth in itself.

(He did, in fact, text Keiji, making sure to put a white heart at the end. Keiji replied with a black heart. Koutarou once again flipped his shit. He called Kuroo right after, the whole gay mess he is. His best bro told him they were so sickeningly sweet, but Koutarou knew he was definitely happy for them.)

At the age of 5, Koutarou thought he knew what love was. He thought it was easy, and not a long road to trek, but 25 year old Koutarou would argue otherwise. Love was not any of those at all. He still thinks his moms are the epitome of love in it's purest, but now Koutarou understands it so much more.

Love is complicated, warm, and addicting. Love is messy, surprising, and complex. Love is everything good and everything bad, but everything you have also ever asked for. Love is not fulfilling, no means a substitute for a dream; but it is still something more important to cherish than any job the world could ever offer. Most importantly, as he watched Keiji walk down the aisle arm in arm with his father to meet him at the other end, love is a journey you never wander through alone. 

Much, much later, they will have so much to talk about and stress over, but whatever destiny throws at them with a flick of her wrist, Koutarou will have Keiji, and the gold rings that will soon be on their fingers—and will stay on there forever—will never stop proving that.

(Kuroo was his best man, and Kenma held his hand tightly as he sobbed right next to Koutarou, with a small smile hopefully meaning they would soon be the ones tying the knot next.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist putting in post-timeskip stuff aaaaa i hope this was good enough ^^" i actually am a rlly big bokuaka shipper but i just never write for haikyuu ;-; i promise i'll write more for the fandom!! till next time :))
> 
> thanks for reading 🤍
> 
> [follow me on tumblr: @oofmybonesarchive :D i don't have much on there but i promise i'll ramble soon ;-;]


End file.
